Millions of people suffer from disorders that may limit their upper-extremity mobility. These disorders include diseases such as cerebral palsy, spinal cord injuries, Huntington's Disease, or otherwise. Currently, there are limited solutions for those suffering from these disorders. Many rely on external assistance to perform activities of daily living including feeding, cooking, or grooming. There is a strong unmet need to provide assistance to these people to improve overall independence. Increased independence reduces care-giver costs and is associated with more positive long-term health outcomes.